


Wanna drink?

by Oloane



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Nightwing (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics)
Genre: Barman AU, M/M, depent if I get a lot of prompt about it, duh obviouly, might became mature in the later chapter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-01
Updated: 2015-07-01
Packaged: 2018-04-07 05:05:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4250421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oloane/pseuds/Oloane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jason is a bartender, and Dick a cop that need to forget his work for a bit. This is their first meeting, there is no super hero in this verse >w</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wanna drink?

Working at a bar was fun, really. Jason met a lot of lovely people, plus, he got paid. Which was the better thing about it. His boss loved him, because he was so easy going, people liked to talk with him, he was a natural and attracted others like a magnet. But once. Just once, he managed to not find something to say, as a policemen sat down at his counter.

He never saw someone as handsome in his life. Or maybe as… Everything. That man. Was gorgeous. And yet he seemed bothered by something, Jason couldn’t exactly pinpoint what.

“What d’ya wanna drink, cop?” He asked in a teasing voice, loud enough to be heard over the music.

The man looked up, and god damnit, those eyes. Blue, bright as the sky without cloud. The man smiled, somewhat forced and ordered a strong drink.

“You had a bad day?” Jason always chatted away with the customer, it was part of the reason why everyone came back. The fact he actually manage to remember what everyone was saying to him, was even more interesting.

The man hummed, nodding and taking off his hat. “Bad month, actually. I’m working on a case and…” He chuckled a bit, drank his shot and looked up at him. “Sorry, you probably don’t wanna hear me babble. And another one, please.”

Jason gave him the second drink and shook his head.

“Believe it or not, I love to hear people rant about their life. Sometimes it help me thinking mine is not so bad.” He said with a playful grin.

The other man snorted, shaking his head.

“Well then, if you insist. I have that case… Of a murderer, over children.”

Jason frowned. He hated people that hurt kids.

“But the thing is, no one is finding any clues, we’re left waiting for the murder to make one little mistake that could bring us to him and still downright nothing. I hate it. I hate to be so useless.”

The barman didn’t know what to say. He could understand that man too well.

“Don’t blame yourself upon it. You’re not on fault.” He tried, giving him another shot. He raised his hand as the cop started to pull out some more money. “Don’t, this one is my turn. Just enjoy it, you need it.”

The man smiled slightly, sighing a bit. “… What’s your name?”

“Jason. Yours?”

“Richard. But I go by, er, Dick.”

Jason snorted a bit. “Dick, then. Don’t worry, I’m sure you’ll manage to find something.”

Dick smiled slightly at that. He finished the last shot and stood up.

“Well, thank you for tonight, Jason.”

With that, the cop disappeared, and Jason felt strangely empty as he cleaned his glasses. That man had been so… Wow.

–

It was a week later when he saw him. Hell, the guy wasn’t even in his officer’s uniform, and hot damn. He was still hot as hell. Jason noticed something as he watched him walk toward the counter. Dick was gracious. He walked like he was on cloud, fluids movement like it was so natural for him to move. Jason couldn’t help but stare at him as he stopped in front of him. Dick offered him a bright smile.

“I believe you are my luckycharm, Jason. We found out the culprit. Oh, wait, sorry, you probably don’t remember m-”

“I remember every single customer I have.” Jason smiled brightly as well, grinned even, as he patted in front of him. “So, you caught that bastard, Dick?”

Dick seemed to blush, and well, that was nice as hell, too. He sat down and nodded.

“Well, I didn’t personally, it was a team work. But he’s in jail, I’m relieved. It was my first real big assignment, so…”

“Oh, you’re a rookie?”

Dick snorted. “You can say something like that, yes.” He leaned against the counter. “What about you? Jason the bartender that have an awfully good memory, and is build more like a fighter than a bartender.”

Jason started to snicker, shaking his head.

“Trust me, you don’t wanna really know that.”

“Try me?”

Jason looked back at him. To hell with it.

“… Not when I’m at work. But if you really want to know me better, we could meet up some days, out of here?”

“I’m free this saturday, lucky you.” Dick replied immediately with a grin.

Jason grinned as well.

“Good. I’ll rant about me this saturday, then.”

Did Jason just get a date? He wasn’t sure, but hell, he wasn’t going to blow things up right on the beginning. He was going to take things slow. He didn’t even know if Dick was actually interested in men, he could be just over friendly, and something told him Dick was probably very friendly.

**Author's Note:**

> You can prompt more for this Barman AU [here ](http://oloane-art.tumblr.com/) (dont be shy Id love to make a next part to it! )


End file.
